KBM's Talk Show
by KawaiiBlackMoon
Summary: This is a Talk Show different from all the other Talk Shows! New chapter! Pegasus' dad's a horse and Pegasus ate grass instead of milk when he was a baby? o_O;
1. Yami

Disclaimer…

Japanese Lawyers: Ahem!

KBM: Where the heck we're you people? 

Japanese Lawyers: Vacation…now the disclaimer!

KBM: I don't own them and never will unless I try to rule over the world and kick these stupid lawyer's asses to where the sun don't shine and knocking the living day lights off of them at the same time…

Japanese Lawyers: -____-

________________________________________________________________________

KBM's Talk Show Episode 1:

KBM: Hello my dear readers and so-called crowds! I'm your host KBM! 

Crowds: *cheers*

KBM: Today's and also our first guest is…Yami!!!

Yami: *walk onto the stage and sit on a long couch* 

Crowds: Yeah!!!

KBM: *sit on her own little couch* ^____^

Yami: Why am I here?

KBM: Because I don't have enough money to pay Chuckey's hospital bills-

Y.Malik: *from the crowds* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!! IT'S STILL ALIVE!! *run for his life*

Malik: *sigh* Here we go again…

KBM: -and this was the only way I could think of making money…

Yami: Just ask me random questions and get this over with!

KBM: That's not how this talk show works Yami…

Yami: You mean we have to play games? I love games! ^___^

KBM: No…we're going to do an interview called Silhouette!

Yami: It has a name? That's new…

KBM: Okay! Let's start!

****

Silhouette

Crowd: *cheers*

KBM: This is how this works; there are 6 people you know on the back of that screen. As you can see, all you can see is their shadows.

Yami: But I don't know anybody with a head shaped like a dog!

????: *in Alvin and the Chipmunks voice* Don't you dare call me that!

Yami: O___O WHAT THE *beep* WAS THAT?

????????: *also in Alvin and the Chipmunks voice* Watch your mouth young man!

KBM: As I was saying…all their voices are like that because after what they say about you, you might want to beat the bloody *beep* out of them and their head is shaped like that because I put a board shaped like one so you won't know who that person is by their hair style

Yami: Oh…

KBM: Anyways say hi to the people who came! 

Yami: Hi…

People On the Back: *in Alvin and the Chipmunks voice* Hello!

Yami: Can you please change that voice thing? It's driving me crazy! ___

KBM: No…and here's the question: Does Yami fear of anything?

Yugi: *holding a sign saying, "Yes"* (A/N: That's how they answer questions)

Grandpa: *No*

Joey: *No*

Seto: *Yes*

Yami's Mom (Mom for short): *Yes*

Yami's Dad (Dad for short): *No*

Yami: o__O;

KBM: With the ones with yes, explain your selves

Mom: When he was little, he hated taking bath and I think he still is…old habits never change…

Yami: I WHAT?! O_____O

KBM: O___O *inches away from Yami*

Mom: Did I mention that he cuts his toenails about once a year?

Yami: *jaw dropped* 

KBM: Oh god…

Seto: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (imagine that with Alvin and the Chipmunks voice)

Yami: O_____O;;

Seto: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

KBM: SHUT UP! YOU'RE SCARING THE READERS!

Yugi: Eeerrr…what happen to the sensor machine?

Bakura: *from back stage* Hehehehehe *evil grin*

Seto: Sorry…I also raised yes because I know what he's really afraid of…

KBM: What is it?

Seto: It's the great Seto Kaiba!

Yami: Eh? O___o

Seto: Yes, he's afraid! Fear the great, genius, handsome, and lastly sexy Seto Kaiba!!!

Yami: We know it's you Kaiba…the board with a big nose…

Seto: *doesn't pay attention* MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

KBM: SOMEBODY PUT A SOCK ON HIS MOUTH!!

Joey: *puts a sock on Seto's mouth* ^____^

Seto: MMMMMMFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF

Yugi: ^____^;

KBM: And the last person?

Yugi; He's afraid of Yugi getting hurt! ^_________^

Yami: I agree…^___^;

Mom: Aaaaaaawwwww…how cute! Who is this girl named Yugi?

KBM: *laughs*

Yami: Eeeerrrr…don't you know him?

Mom: HIM?!?! O____________O

Dad: O__________O

Joey: Looks like these people don't know that you're gay eh Yami?

Yugi: *blushes*

Yami: *blushes*

Dad: GAY?!

Mom: My little baby is gay?!?! What did I do to deserve this?

Yami: MOTHER?! O_________O 

Mom: Hello there honey…how are you today?

Yami: O_____O Oh Ra…

Mom: Answer me my cute little sugar lump! ^______^

Seto: *laughing his guts off*

Yami: I'm fine mother…-_____-

Mom: AHEM!

Yami: I'm fine…*whispers something*…

Mom: I can't hear you!

Yami: I'm fine…mommy…-_____-

Everyone: PUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MOMMY!!

Grandpa: Don't worry Yami! Yugi say that to his mother when he was little!

Yami: That doesn't help me a bit…

Yugi: Don't worry Yami-chan!

Yami: You're there too Yugi?! O___O

Yugi: ^____^

Mom: You're Yugi?

Yugi: Yes ma'am! *give her a sweet little smile trying to earn some scores from Yami's mom* 

Mom: Such a sweet little child! 

Yami: ^________^ I know!

Dad: -____-

KBM: The next question is: Is Yami girly sometimes?

Yami: WHAT THE HELL!

Seto: *Yes*

Yugi: *No*

Dad: *No*

Mom: *Yes*

Joey: *No*

Grandpa: *No*

KBM: Why?

Seto: I saw him cross-dressing! ^_______^

Yami: O________O 

Mom: How sweet of you to do that pumpkin!

Yami: I **DO NOT **cross-dress! 

Yugi: I think you'll look good in a dress though Yami-chan!

Yami: *blushes*

Mom: Indeed he does! I always dress him like a little girl! ^___^

Dad: Such an embarrassment to the family!

Mom: I wanted a little girl but all I get is a boy! ___

Dad: I prefer a girl than this kind of a…boy!

Yami: -___-; Great…my dad still hates me after 5000 thousand years…

Yugi: *big-watery-puppy-dog-eyes* Do you really hate Yami-chan?

Dad: Cuteness…can't…resist…*looks like a vampire with a silver cross in front of his face*

Yugi: *power up his big-watery-puppy-dog-eyes to max cuteness*

Dad: I give up…-____- I love you son…

Mom: I like you Yugi! I give you my permission to marry my son!

Yugi: Thank you mother!

Mom: *glares*

Yugi: Thank you mommy! ^___^;;

Yami: ^___^;;

KBM: Next question is: Do you know what kind of underwear Yami is wearing?

Yami: O________O

Yugi: *blushes* *Yes*

Seto: *YES!*

Joey: That's sick!

Mom: *No*

Dad: *NO*

Grandpa: NO

Yami: 2 people had yes on…and one of them is Yugi…100%!

Mom: Don't you dare kill your wife/husband Yami! Or I'll ground you for the rest of your life!

Yugi: Thank you mommy!

Mom: Your welcome sweet heart!

Yami: Aren't you supposed to be my mom?

Dad: Why did I marry her again?

Mom: What the HELL was THAT supposed to mean Mr.? *death glares*

Dad: That's why…^___^;

Yugi: So that's where Yami got his glare from! I thought it was from his dad…

Seto: Yami's dad is afraid of some old woman! *laughs*

Mom: OLD? *veins popping out from her head*

Seto: EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Yami: Don't you dare call my mommy old!

Yugi: Yeah, you bastard! Call her that again and I'll kick your shitty ass to where the sun don't shine while knocking the living daylights off of you then rip your guts out with my bare hands in the Shadow Realm! ___

Everyone: *stare at Yugi* O_______O

Mom: Such a sweet little child! ^____^

Dad: Hehehehehehehehe…that makes two of them…

KBM: Nobody answered my question!

Seto: Pink boxers with bunnies on them! ^___________^

Yami: O_____O

Pegasus: *from the crowd* Is that Funny Bunny?

Seto: Eeerrrr…yes…it is… 

Pegasus: How much for your boxers Yami-Boy?

Everyone else: *jaws dropped to the ground*

Yami: HENTAI!

Pegasus: I am not! *from his jacket, bunch of hentai doujinshis falls down to the ground* ^___^;

Yami: O______O

KBM: GUARDS!

Vampire Lord: Yes master? (I just love that monster!)

KBM: Take the Unicorn-Boy out of here!

Vampire Lord: Yes master!

KBM: It's mistress! I'm not a guy!

Tea: You sure look like one!

KBM: -____- Kaizer Seahorse!

Kaizer Seahorse: Yes ma'am?

KBM: Take Tea out of my sight forever!

Kaizer Seahorse: Yes ma'am!

Yami: Finally…^___^ 

KBM: Next question!

Yami: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Dad: Stop screaming boy!

Yami: *stops* 

Grandpa: *sleeping* zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Joey: I'm hungry…

KBM: Wait…that's all for today!

Yami: *sighs*

KBM: And on to the next interview!

Yami: Another one? O___O

KBM: Yup! And it's called My Reflection! Before we start, let's say good-bye to the guests!

Yami: I'm out of here!

KBM: Except you Yami!

Yami: -____-

****

My Reflection

KBM: My Reflection is very easy!

Yami: Like?

KBM: But first of all, we have Japanese version of Yami as our guest!

Yami: O____O

Japanese Yami (J.Yami): Konichiwa…

Yami: o__O;;

KBM: *uses her authoress power s they can understand each other* ^___^;

J.Yami: Nice to meet you

Yami: I sound so…young O____O

J.Yami: I sound so old like Kaiba…-_____-

Seto and J.Seto: *from the crowds* SHUT UP!

Yami and J.Yami: YOU SHUT UP YOU SELF-CENTERED-BLUE-EYES-LOVING-I'M-MR.SMARTYPANTS!

Seto and J.Seto: O______O

KBM: Japanese Yami sounds younger because of 2 reasons!

Yami: Like?

KBM: 1, Because dubs are VERY evil

J.Yami: Go on…

KBM: 2, It's because of the fact that Yami is 2000 older than J.Yami

Yami and J.Yami: O_________O

Yami: I'M 2000 FUCKING YEARS OLDER THAN MY ORIGINAL SELF?!

J.Yami: You should watch your mouth, our hikaris are watching us

Yugi and J.Yugi: *waves*

Yami and J.Yami: *drools* 2 Yugis…^__________^

KBM: We have _another_ guest!

Yami: Not another one…

J.Yami: o__O

KBM: Yami!

Yami and J.Yami: WHAT?!

OAV Yami: Hello! Nice to meet you!

Tea and Anzu and OAV Anzu: 3 Yamis…*drools*

KBM: FUCK! WHERE THE HELL DID THEY CAME FROM?

Vampire Lord: I'm sorry mistress!

Kaizer Seahorse: I'm, too, very sorry mistress!

KBM: TAKE HER AWAY! PLEASE!

Yami: Too many of my self…but how come OAV Yami like a girl?

J.Yami: Familiar too…

KBM: It's because his voice actor _is_ a girl!

Everyone else: O_____O

OAV Yami: But OAV Yugi's voice is so cuter! ^______^

OAV Yugi: *blushes* Thank you…

Crowd: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwww…

OAV Yami: ^____^

KBM: Anyways, in this corner, we'll tell ghost stories!

J.Yami: I still want to know what on earth OAV Yami sounds so familiar! ___

KBM: Yukito!

Yukito: (from Card Captors) Yes?

Everyone except OAV people and KBM: O_______O

KBM: Does that answer your question?

Yami: …

KBM: Fine then, SHINJI!

Shinji: (from Evangelion) I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away, I mustn't run away…

Yami: o__O

KBM: Anyways, who want to go first?

J.Yami: I'll go first!

J.Yugi: GO YAMI!

J.Yami: ^____^

Seto: START ALREADY! 

J.Yami: Okay, my story is called, The Journal-*scary music plays* o__O;;

Sky: *from the crowd* *rips her hair* AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

KBM: -____-

J.Yami: Anyways…A boy named…*thinks*…Kaiba-

Setos: -_____-

J.Yami: -was living on a 2 story house with his parents, grandmother, and his younger brother…one day, he was playing in the basement when he found a journal…

OVA Yami: *interested* 

Yami: *thinks* It can't be scarier than what I have…hehehe…

KBM: *evil grin*

J.Yami: On the cover of the journal, it said, "Read one page per day." Kaiba turned to the first page…inside it said, "Today, my parents died of car accident." Kaiba thought it was just a joke made by his little brother…until that night, his parents really did died of car accident…

Yugi: *holding onto the J.Yugi and OAV Yugi*

J.Yugi *the same*

OAV Yugi: *ditto*

J.Yami: Kaiba got upset because of it so he threw the journal to the garbage can…but after few days, the journal was at the same place where he found it…

Everybody else: *silence*

J.Yami: He opened the journal, and read the second page…it said, "Today, a burglar robbed everything in the house and killed my grandmother and my little brother." The same thing happened that night. He was so freaked out, he burned the journal…but the next day, that journal was still there…good as new…with a sigh, he opened to the third page. When he read it, Kaiba died of heart attack…

Crowd: …

J.Yami: In the journal, it said, "Today, all of my family had been reunited"…BOO!

Crowd: *startled and jumps back* AAHH! O___O

J.Yami: *laugh his guts off* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

KBM: My turn!

Yami: Why you?

KBM: Cause I said so!

Yami: -____-

KBM: Okay here it goes, it all started on a Dance Studio…*light fades leaving only a glint of lights with scary music from the background*

Tea and Anzus: O____O

KBM: There was a girl named Tiara. She were always the best. She was beautiful, smart, and she always won the 1st prize in the nations. But then this girl named, Tea-

Tea: -____- I knew it…

KBM: -became very jealous of her because she always loses to her and she hated getting 2nd prize…on one rainy night, Tiara died because her car fell off from the cliff because the ground was so slippery. 

Anzu: ^_________^

KBM: Because of her death, Tea always won 1st prizes. 1 year later, on the same day Tiara died, Tea also had the same exact accident at the exact same place. Luckily, Tea's parents survived. But "poor" Tea had died.

Tea: -______-

KBM: But all of the sudden, Tea got up from the hospital bed, and she started to dance! Her parents thought that because she loved to dance so much, even after death, she still dances. They took a picture of her dancing.

Tea: *sniff* That's so beautiful…

Anzu: I know…

OAV Anzu: I have to agree *sniff*

KBM: After about a year, Tea's parents found the film. They forgot to develop the film. When they finally developed the picture, their face was pale as the ghost's…

Yami, J.Yami and OAV Yami: *curious*

KBM: On the picture, above Tea, was Tiara, yanking Teas' hair around with an evil grin on her face…

???: *falls from the sky in front of the Yamis* SPLAT!

Yami, J.Yami and OAV Yami: *jumps out of their sofa* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! O_______O

Crowd: O_______O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

KBM: *laughs like a maniac* 

Yami: What's the meaning of this!? *very mad*

KBM: You should have seen the look on your faces! ^________^

J.Yami: What the hell was that?!

OAV Yami: It's…*examine the thing* it's…a wig? O__o;;

KBM: YOU'RE AFRAID OF A STUPID PIECE OF WIG! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Yami: That's not funny…

KBM: On with the next show…^___^

Yami: Not another one…

KBM: Don't worry! You won't get tortured!

Yami: *sigh*

KBM: But Bakura is! Here's the footage from a hunted forest!

*a video plays on a large screen*

Kiera: Hello there! My name is Kiera! One of KBM's best friends!

Zayanna: I'm her other best friend Zayanna! But call me Fuu!

KBM: Fuu for Food!

Kiera: We're at this hunted forest to meet a special guest! 

Zayanna: And here he comes!

Bakura: Why am I here?

Kiera: You're going to be the next guest for KBM's talk show so you must take this test

Bakura: But that pharaoh didn't take this stupid test!

Zayanna: It's because it's the first show now shut up!

Bakura: -___-

Kiera: Here are the instructions, you are going to go to a hunted cabin straight ahead, you have to get something in the main room where there are some stuff hanging from the ceiling…it's dark so you have to make sure you have the right item since there are few different items…you are expected to come back to the tent we are in right now and we'll be waiting for you! 

Zayanna: You'll have to get…*take out a paper from a jar* an…underwear? O___o;;

Bakura: Don't I get a flashlight?

Zayanna: No

Bakura: *leaves the tent*

Bakura: *in front of the cabin* This place seems old…

Vampire: *comes out of nowhere* *grabs Bakura*

Bakura: -____- I'm so scared…*knock the vampire out cold*

Vampire: X___X

*At the tent*

Zayanna He's not getting scared!

Kiera: I think we might need a back up…

*Back to Bakura*

Bakura: This isn't so hard…

Nurse Demon: Hey there sexy! *winks*

Bakura: I spoke too soon! O___O

ND: Come and give me some kiss!

Bakura: *goes into the cabin then locks the door* Hew…

*outside, over the window a small girl can be seen*

Bakura: Like I'm supposed to scared of that! *walk to the main room* One of these is the underwear but I can't see a thing! *grabs something…long that moves around* A snake? *grab something weird* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MONSTER! *grab the underwear then run* AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!

*Inside the tent*

Kiera: What the hell?

Zayanna: o__O;;

Bakura: *huffs* I'm *huff* Here…

Zayanna: Why did you scream?

Bakura: Touched something very weird…

Kiera: Let's check on this night vision camera and see what we have…

*You can see Bakura touching the thing then freaking out*

Kiera: You were screaming at THAT?!?!

Zayanna: And you call your self a man?

Bakura: That was a GREEN ONION?!?! 

Zayanna: Wait…what was that little girl?

Kiera: What little girl?

Zayanna: That girl outside the window!

Bakura: Huh?

Kiera: But KBM didn't hired any little girl…she only hired the vampire and some Nurse Demons!

Bakura: *gulp*

Zayanna: Didn't she say that a little girl who lived in that cabin died 78 years ago and nobody ever bought the place because of it?

Little Girl: Tee hee hee! *evil grin*

Bakura, Kiera and Zayanna: O______O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!!

*the tape ends like it had been cut off*

KBM: O___O

Yami: O____O

KBM: My poor friend! 

Yami: How sad…

KBM: *change the subject* Well! That's about it folks! Tune in for the next episode! Any questions are welcome! But please put more imaginations on them!

Yami: I'M FREE!! ^________^

KBM: -_____- Make sure to review!


	2. Seto

Disclaimer: If I own them, I assure you that you WILL watch the entire series in just one year with 8 hour marathon every weekend!

Japanese Lawyers: Err…what am I supposed to do now?

KBM: How should I know?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

KBM's Talk Show Episode 2:

KBM: Hello fans or who ever you are! *waves to…um…you?*

Crowd: YAY!

KBM: Today's guest is Seto!

Seto: *walk into the stage* I thought Bakura was supposed to be here!

KBM: You saw the tape didn't you?

Seto: Yea…

KBM: They're kinda stuck…

Seto: They're your friends! Won't their parents worry?

KBM: O__O FUCK! *changes the subject* Time for Silhouette!

Seto: *groans* No…

****

Silhouette

KBM: Say hello to the guests

Seto: Hi…you better not say any shit about me or I'll sue you till the end!

Joey: *in Alvin and the Chipmunks voice* You don't even know who we are you dumb ass! 

Seto: -____-

KBM: Here's the question, Is Seto Perverted?

Seto: o__O;

Yami: *Yes*

Mokuba: *No*

Noa: *Yes*

Joey: *Yes*

Seto: WHAT THE FUCK!!!

KBM: O___O Why I never…explain your selves…

Yami: If he's not perverted, then how on earth did he knew that I was wearing pink boxers with bunnies on them? ___

KBM: Yami? ^___^;

Seto: Yami is the one with the bunny ears!

Yami: Err…fuck! Let's trade seats people!

Everyone: *rearranging their seats*

Seto: -_____- DAMN IT!

Noa: *in a fake girly voice combined with Alvin and the Chipmunks voice* He is very perverted!

Seto: A girl…that's Tea or Mai…

Noa: He peeked when I was in the shower!

Mokuba: O____O I was living with a pervert?! Noa, can I live with you instead?

Noa: Sure little bro! ^___^ muwahahahahahaha…

Seto: Mokuba and Noa are there too, eh? Mokuba's the one with the big nose and Noa's the one with a dog head!

Noa: FUCK YOU! ___

Mokuba: Let's change again…

Everyone: *rearranging their seats once more*

KBM: And the last one? ^___^;

Joey: *mimics Tristen's voice* I saw him looking through porn magazines during class…

Seto: That IS so NOT true!

Joey: Deny it if you want but you _know_ the truth!

Seto: What are you my mom?

Joey: No…

Seto: I know you are! 

Joey: For the last time I am not your mother!

Seto: Are you my daddy then?

Yami: Daddy?

Noa and Mokuba: ^___^;

Joey: I'M JOEY! I am not your mom, therefore, I am Joey, not your dad but, only Joey! There is only one Joey on this stage and that is I, Joey! Therefore I am neither your mom nor you dad! My last name is not Kaiba; it is Wheeler, which goes by my name, Joey! Which is, I, Joey Wheeler!

Seto: You're not Joey! You're Mojojojo! 

Joey: AAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!! ____

KBM: O___O; Okay…on with the next question…Does Seto sleep in the nude? 

Seto: Who the fuck comes up with these questions?!

Noa: *snickers* *Yes*

Mokuba: *Yes*

Yami: *mimics Tea's voice* How the hell should I know?

Joey: *mimics Ryou's voice* Ditto

KBM: Please explain

Mokuba: I have to live with him, you know, and I know it! I swear it's going to scar my poor little head for the rest of my life…-____-

Noa: *mimics Yami's voice* I don't need to explain my self…fact is a fact!

Seto: I know that's you YAMI!!!! ___

Yami: I said, "How the hell should I know" not "I don't need to explain my self…fact is a fact!" Which I have to agree…

Seto: Yami, you're the one with the little bow…

Yami: You know what to do…-_____-

Everyone: *rearranging their seats*

KBM: Those questions was from Kiera!

Seto: O___O I thought she was my fan girl! 

KBM: Friends come first!

Seto: ;___;

Noa: *mimics the freaky fish guy's voice* There's no need to cry when you have the almighty sea around you!

Yami: O___O You're good…

KBM: o__O; Anyways…I made a mistake…on the last fic, I said questions are welcome but I did not say that it was for Silhouette…sorry but I'll make it up to you later on!

Seto: Still making mistakes…

KBM: If you think that way, how about this question? That just came out of my head, fresh as the…a…spring water! Yeah, that's it! Spring water!

Seto: -____-;

Joey: I'm HUNGRY!

Seto: Joey with a bunny ears! Boy am I good?

Boys: Like hell you are!

Seto: -____-

Joey: Seat arrangement!!!

Everyone: *I don't even bother*

KBM: Here's the question…hehehe…*evil grin*

Seto: *gulp*

KBM: Please tell me if Seto fixed his face!

Seto: That's what you thought about? O__o;

KBM: I always wanted to ask that!

Noa: *Yes*

Mokuba: *Yes*

Yami: *Yes*

Joey: *Yes*

Seto: O____O

KBM: Again with everyone!

Noa: *mimics Mai's voice* When I was at the hospital for face-lift, I saw him there!

Seto: I've never done such thing!

Noa: *mimics Mai's voice* I have proof! 

Screen: *picture of Seto getting his face fixed appear*

Crowd: *gasp*

Noa: *mumbles* I love technology…

Mokuba: *whispers* You're good…

Joey: *whispers* Do you have any other fake pictures like that?

Noa: *whispers* There's plenty to go around…heheheh…

Everyone: Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

KBM: -______-

Seto: That's so freaky! *whacked by a cushion* Aw! What was that for?

KBM: You're the one who started this mess!

Seto: Really?

KBM: -_____- *plays the last episode*

Screen: Seto: MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seto: o__O; That's me?

KBM: Yes it is…-____-;

Yami: *mimic Mai's voice* Can we go now? I have to get my nails done! 

Seto: I'll sue you Mai! Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Mai: *from the crowds* I'm here you guff ball!

Seto: O____O What the? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH! I hear dead people! *runs around in circles like his hair's on fire*

KBM: And for everybody's favorite question, do you know what kind of underwear Seto is wearing?

Seto: Fuck…-____-

Noa: *Yes*

Mokuba: *Yes*

Yami: *Yes*

Joey: *Yes*

KBM: The moment of truth!

Yami *mimics Pegasus' voice* Kaiba-Boy isn't wearing anything!

Seto: O____O

Noa: *mimics Yugi's voice* Oh my…is that true Seto-Kun?

Seto: IT'S NOT!

Mokuba: *mimics Bandit Keith's voice* Ha! The punk isn't wearing anything! That's worse than I am!

Seto: I AM NOT!

Joey: *mimics Isis' voice* Ew…that's very nasty…

Yami: *mimics Malik's voice* You got that right sis! I think I'm going to brainwash myself so I won't have to remember this sickening event! 

Seto: -_____-

KBM: Next question is, Dose Seto sleeps with a stuffed animal?

Seto: What the fuck?!

Noa: *Yes*

Mokuba: *yes*

Yami: *Yes*

Joey: *Yes*

KBM: O___O

Seto: -_____-

KBM: He does?

Yami: *mimics Pegasus' voice* Yes, that is quite true. Kaiba-Boy sleeps with a Barney plushie-

Seto: O_____O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

Yami: *still mimicking* -while sucking on his fingers…he looks so adorable like that…it worth hiding cameras in his room and the bathroom…and when his sleeping in the nude and taking a shower…

Seto: *faints*

Everyone: O____O

KBM: Guys…I think we went a little too far…

Joey: It ain't my fault! You told us to do it!

Noa: What are we supposed to do now?

KBM: Let's answer the questions from the reviewers! First is, Yami's lil gurlfriend! She asked, "Can you tell me how you get your fiction posted? Cuz I'm new to the internet and this web site...so please, tell me because I wanna post a fan fiction up."

Noa: Can I answer the question?

KBM: Sure!

Noa: You first have to save your fic into a HTML document on your computer. This is how, you save your fic with "save as" and on that little box, it'll say "save as type" you choose "HTML document." Then you click on the document you just saved, then copy the address on the top! Then you go to Document Manage in your…err…box thing when you sign on in FF.Net! You put your document address on the bottom and name it! Then you need to go to "Create a Story." You do as it says like what category…and other stuff. Then you'll know what to do! ^______^

KBM: Good job Noa! Next question is, "What does OAV mean?" from Kalitra, A Mistress of OCC! This time…you answer it Yami!

Yami: OAV's like alpha and omega except it's a whole different story, not a sequel. OAV of Yu-Gi-OH! is alpha and the one you're watching through Kids WB, which is really called Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, is omega. Don't ask me what OAV means… forgot…

KBM: Thank you Yami. The next question is from JenniChan, "Why does anyone hate Tea/Anzu so much that they can't keep them away from the place they wanna be?" Joey?

Joey: Why do we hate her? We just do! Snow Rabbit dose as well. She just do! And there's a club for it! Anti-Tea Club by Wingzero! We all just do/hate her friendship speeches/her face/attitude/everything/and also being a bad waitress. And why we can't keep them away? For fun maybe? Or just to torture her more!

KBM: I hope that answered your question and Thank you Joey, and from Shiro Amayagi to Tea, "Tea, why does everyone hate you? I mean, all that friendship stuff sickens me, but it DOES seem like it helps you guys duel." Tea?

Tea: My friends hate me? They don't hate me! Our friendship is strong as an ox, sticky as honey, and there's nothing will take us apart for ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever-

Joey: *covering his ears with bread* ____

Yami: *wearing ear muffs*

Yugi: *listening to music with his CD player* ^______^

Tristen: *sleeping*

Ryou: * wearing sound-proof helmet* -_____-

Everyone else: *covering their ears with their hands*

Tea: -and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever, and ever! ^____^

KBM: I see…guys, dose Tea's friendship speeches cheer you up?

Yami: Hell no! I try to finish the duel off quickly so I don't have to hear those lame speeches!

Joey: Same here…it's all because of the heart of the cards! ^____^

Tea: I know you're all joking! ^____^

Everyone: -______-

KBM: From Child of the Strata to Malik, "If you wanted one animal in the world extinct what would it be and why?"

Malik: A T-Rex to help my Yami from Chucky…I mean, Chucky dose seems nice and all…

KBM: He is! He gave our pizza for free! ^______^ 

Noa: I didn't get any pizza! ;___;

KBM: Anyway, this is for Tea, and it's an event! "bleach her hair and dye it in blood!"

Tea: I always wanted to bleach my hair! But I don't want to dye it in blood…oh well! *goes off to bleach/dye her hair* 

KBM: Okay…

Seto: *wakes up* What happened?

KBM: Finally! Silhouette's over!

Seto: It's time for ghost stories! ^____^

KBM: Not really…

****

My Reflection

KBM: Okay, today, we won't be telling ghost stories

Seto: O___O WHAT?!

KBM: But instead, we'll do jump rope!

Seto: That's for little girl!

KBM: Whatever! Here's the Japanese Seto!

J.Seto: How are you?

Seto: Fine…until now

J.Seto: I know what you mean…-____-

Seto: Hey…how come I sound so old?

J.Seto: I'm not the only one!

Seto: Shut up!

J.Seto: You shut up!

KBM: Both of you shut up!

Seto and J.Seto: Yes ma'am

KBM: Here comes OAV Seto…

OAV Seto: *walk into the stage*

Seto and J.Seto: O______O

OAV Seto: -_____-

Seto and J.Seto: I GOT A FREAKING GREEN HAIR WITH FUCKING ORANGE EYES?!?! O__________O

OAV Seto: Dude…what's up with your trench coats?

Seto: *shocked* Gr…green…hair…

J.Seto: I got orange eyes! What am I Ceres?

KBM: Ceres with green hair you mean…

Seto and J.Seto: *cries* What the hell did happen to my beautiful face? I WANT MY MIRROR!!!

KBM: o___O;

OAV Seto: I am not ugly! I own Kaiba Land while you two only own Kaiba Corp.!

Seto: Kirby Land?

J.Seto: I thought he said Yoshi Land! I want to go! 

Seto: Yeah! I want a Yoshi!

KBM: I need help…

All the Setos: *argue who's cuter*

Old KFC Guy with a white tuxedo and a stick (KFC Dude): *pop out from the back* POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP! ^_____^

All the Setos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! *jump back holding onto his heart*

KFC Dude: Corn Chicken! Buy it today! *disappears*

All the Setos: Popcorn Chicken? O___o

KBM: KFC paid me to do it! More money…heheheheh…

All the Setos: -_______-

Yami: At least it's not a wig…

J.Yami: Yup…

OAV Yami: That was funny though…

KBM: Time for jumpie ropie!

All the Setos: -______-

KBM: Don't worry, be happy!

All the Setos: -_____-

KBM: -_____-

All the Setos: -_______-

Ronald from McDonalds: *jump out of nowhere* PUT A SMILE ON!

All the Setos: GGGGGGGYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *jump back again* IT'S A CLOWN! GET IT AWAY FROM MEH! ___

Ronald: Eat at McDonalds today! *disappears*

KBM: They also paid me!

All the Setos: -_____-

Seto: Is that all?

KBM: About it…I think…

J.Seto: Let's just jump and get this over with!

KBM: Wait a sec! I have a gift from Kiera before she left!

Seto: What is it?

KBM: *give a box to Seto*

J.Seto: OooOOOOoooOOoo…

OAV Seto: I wonder what's inside…

Seto: *opens the box*

Jack: *pops out from the box*

All the Setos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! ANOTHER CLOWN!

Jack: Eat at Jack in the Box! It's waaaaaaaaaaaaaaay better than McDonalds!

Ronald: What the hell is that supposed to mean?!

Jack: We all know that you sell chickens that are actually, 10% chicken filled with tofu!

Ronald: Why you! *starts to fight…with a box*

Jack: *hides into his box*

All the Setos: -_____-;

KBM: Okay…look! Here's the tape from Kiera and Zayanna! *plays the tape*

*on screen* 

Kiera: I am very scared…

Zayanna: Just don't pee in your pants!

Bakura: I WANT MY MOMMY!

Kiera: Shut up! 

Zayanna: At least we got away from that girl…

Kiera: What's that on the tree?

Bakura: O____O

Zayanna: It's a doll…hanging down from a tree…like a hangman…

Kiera: That's not a doll! That's…that's…a plastic model…-____-;

???????: *hides behind a tree* 

Zayanna: What was that?

Kiera: I don't know…

?????: *comes out behind the tree* GGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!

Bakura: IT'S A BIG FOOT! RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! O____O 

*tape is now filming different place*

Bakura: We're now, on a house…it seems old, but it's safe…

Zayanna: Yet…

Kiera: We'll be safe when the hell freezes over!

???: SqueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeK!

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH! NURSES!!!  


Kiera: It's a rat…

Nurse Demon: Did anyone call me?

Bakura: Let's get out of here! 

*filming different place…again*

Kiera: Thanks to this genius, we've been running around and we've found a perfect spot! ^__________^

Zayanna: A cave…-___-

Bakura: mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmfffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffffff!!!

Kiera: Thank goodness I bought these duck tapes with me!

Zayanna: What do you mean you? We found it by the bushes!

??????: Hiya kids!

Zayanna: O____O It can't be!

Kiera: It is!

Bakura: O_____O mmmmffffffffffffffffffff!

Everyone: It's Barney! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

*location changes*

Bakura: *back of a truck* -_____-

Kiera: *sitting by the driver* Thanks for the ride Mr.!

Mr.: Your welcome kids!

Zayanna: I wonder if he'll be all right with the coffin…

Kiera: I'm sure he is!

Bakura: So cold…

Coffin: *starts to move*

Bakura: Huh?

Old man: *tries to open the coffin*

Bakura: ZOMBIE!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

*tape stops*

Seto: O____O

J.Seto: Poor Bakura…

OAV Seto: I have to agree…

KBM: Our next guest will be Pegasus!

Seto: I'm free…I'M FREE! *runs around with joy then slam himself against the wall* x___x

KBM: ^____^; Please review!


	3. Pegsy and hishorse?

Disclaimer: What do you think? To own or not to own, that is the question!

Japanese Lawyers: What the hell?!

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

****

KBM's Talk Show Episode 3!

KBM: Hello ya'll! How are you doing?

Crowd: DEATH TO ALL HOMEWORKS! o

KBM: I have to agree…today's guest is…Unicorn-Boy…-____-

Pegasus: I really need to know who this "Unicorn-Boy" is! 

KBM: I don't care, it's time for~ *wait for the crowd to say Silhouette* ^_____^

Crowds: *dead silent*

Crickets: *dead silent*

KBM: -_____- Thanks a lot! Don't I get ANY respects around here?

Everyone: No…

KBM: -____-

****

Silhouette

KBM: Say hi…

Pegasus: Hello! ^_____^

Shadi: Why am I here again?

Yami: -____-

Seto: What the hell is this horse with wings doing here?! O___O

Pegasus (PP as in Pegasus' pops): Hello Pegasus-Boy

Pegasus: Dada-Boy! ^_____^

KBM: I feel sick all of the sudden…*run to the little girls room* 

Yami: The poor girl…

Seto: I won't call her poor if I were you!

KBM: *comes back* I'm okay…the question is, do you know what kind of under-slash that out! I don't even wanna know! O____O

Yami: I have to agree!

Seto: Little kids are watching this too, no da! *wearing a Chiriko mask*

PP: o___O;

Pegasus: I'll tell you myself! ^___________^

Shadi: *covering his ears* *singing The Smurfs' theme* Lalalalalalalalalalala…o

Yami: O___O

Seto: O___O

PP: That's my boy!

Pegasus: I'm wearing-*get hit my a train* x____x

Train: Subway, eat fresh!

Seto: Another one…-____-

KBM: Heheheh…the next question is, is Pegasus a mama's boy?

Yami: *Yes*

Seto: *Yes*

Shadi: *Yes*

PP: *No*

KBM: Why yes?

Yami: I saw him going to the mall to buy new clothes with his mother!

KBM: O____O

Seto: I think I saw him too! Was that about a week ago?

Yami: Yup!

Shadi: Is that so?

Yami: I saw him going to a CHANGING ROOM with his MOTHER!

Shadi: Oh yeah…I think I saw him buying his Funny Bunny Halloween costume…with his mom…and when I first saw him, he was talking to his mother on his cell phone, too…

PP: What are you people talking about? That was me! You've never seen a flying horse cross-dress before? Geesh!

Everyone: o__O;

Pegasus: That's my Daddy-Boy! ^ - ^

PP: I know Pegsy-Boy!

KBM: Err…father like son?

Shadi: More like an mythical creature like…err…one eyed Jack? ^___^;

KBM: And why no?

PP: 'Cause Pegasus-Boy's a papa's boy! ^____^

Yami: I've never heard of that…o__O

Seto: More like papa SLASH mama's boy…-____-;

KBM: Here's another question, do you think that Pegasus was dropped when he has a baby?

Yami: *Yes*

Seto: *Yes*

Shadi: *Yes*

PP: *Yes*

KBM: I knew it!

Yami: Well, of course! Who would be SANE after getting dropped when they were young?

Seto: I have to agree…and look at his face! He wouldn't be looking like _that _after getting dropped!

Pegasus Aren't I gorgeous?

KBM: Somebody help me!

PP: He was dropped when he was a baby…I tried to feed him some grass but I accidentally dropped him since I don't have any fingers…-____-;

Shadi: Grass? 

Pegasus: I like cheese! *drools*

Seto: Isn't that supposed to be, "I like eggs?" 

Pegasus: Eggs cheese same thing!

Yami: No it isn't

PP: Mama says it is and it is!

Yami: o__O

KBM: Okay…the next question…is Pegasus gay?

Seto: You think? *Yes*

Yami: *Yes* -_____-;

PP: *No*

Shadi: *No*

KBM: O_____O Someone actually thinks he's not gay?

Shadi: He _is _married…-____-

PP: My little baby…all grown up! ;___;

Yami: The poor woman…

Seto: Tell me about it…

KBM: How come his wife isn't here?

Pegasus: My wife's dead

KBM: Am I supposed to feel sympathy for him or no?

Seto: His wife probably killed her self…

KBM: *summons Pegasus' wife* Did you committed suicide? 

Cecelia: Not really…

Pegasus: My sweet little bumblebee!

Everyone else: o__O;

KBM: Please Mrs. Pegasus, tell us what happened…

Cecelia: You see, my husband accidentally hit me in the coconut with a frying pan…

Yami: o__O

KBM: Coconut?

Shadi: I think her brain's busted…-____-

Seto: The poor lady

PP: That's my Pegasus-Boy!

Pegasus: ^___^

Cecelia: -_____-; But most of all, I hate his horse…

KBM: Mrs. Pegasus?

Cecelia: Yes?

KBM: That horse's your father in-law…^___^;

Cecelia: O_____O I MARRIED TO A ONE-EYED JACK WITH A HORSE FOR ITS PARENT?!

Pegasus: Aww…you flatter me! ^___~

KBM: Feel sick again…*run towards the nearest bathroom*

Cecelia: It must be the flu…I'm out of here! *leaves*

Pegasus: No! My sweet little bumblebee! *runs after her*

Yami: What now?

Seto: I say we take over!

KBM: *still in the bathroom throwing up pizzas on the toilet*

Shadi: I'm not really sure about this…

Seto: It'll be fun! ^_____^

Shadi: That's because you already when through this talk show…

Yami: True…

Pegasus: My princess!

Cecelia: Get the hell away from me! o

PP: Don't talk that kind of shit to my muffin-boy!

Yami: What the fuck?!

Seto: o__O;

Shadi: Muffin-boy? Now I heard everything…

Seto: Anyway…let's play a prank on the authoress! And who's with me?

Tea: *raise her hand*

Asuka (from Evangelion): *raise her hand*

Seto: Who are you?

Asuka: My name is Asuka Langley Sohryu, I'm the second child for NERV in Tokyo3! I'm the most smart, beautiful, skilled, cute, powerful-*goes on for hours*

KBM: *sleeping in her room* zZZZzzzZZZzzZZZzzZZZZzzZZZzzZZZzzZZZzzZZZzz

Seto: ENOUGH ALREADY!

Asuka: …

Seto: You hate her because?

Asuka: I heard she's going to do another talk show dedicated to Evangelion so…better get her now!

Shinji: -_____-;

Meilin (from Card Captors): *raise her hand* I'm in!

Seto: How come they're all girls? -_____-;

Amelia: But isn't that injustice?

Seto: Err…no…it isn't…

Amelia: I'm in!

Wufei: I'm in too!

Asuka: What did she do to you? O__o

Wufei: I just like justice! ^_____^

Asuka: Moron…

Seto: Muwahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

*back to Bakura with the zombie*

Bakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! A ZOMBIE!!! o *jump off the truck*

Zombie: o__O; *goes back to sleep*

Kiera: What was that all about?

Zayanna: I don't know…just forget about it!

Kiera: Okay…

Bakura: Why me? T-T I know! *goes back into Ryou's Ring*

****

*Back to the…err…studio*

Bakura: *appears next to Ryou* *blink blink* ^__^ I'M SAVED!

Ryou: Good for you Bakura…^___^;

Shadi: Can't we just do a telethon and get it over with?

Seto: Why that?

Shadi: She did say that she's doing this to earn money so she can pay Chuckey's hospital bills…

Seto: Oh yeah…we'll do the torture afterwards

****

*Telethon?*

Yami: Welcome to our…err…telethon thingy…whatever that is…

Seto: Here we have limited offer! We have the famous, one of a kind, Millennium Eye Lashes? What the hell?

Yugi: I found it in KBM's room…^___^;

Mokuba: Starting from a penny!

Bakura: 2 pennies! 

Y.Malik: 3 pennies!

Bakura: 4 pennies! __

Y.Malik: 5 pennies! __

*50 minutes later and now, they're betting 3 dollars and 12 cents*

Seto: This is getting nowhere!

Pegasus: Ten billion dollars! 

Bakura and Y.Malik: …

Yami: Err…sold!

Pegasus: ^___^ 

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*

KBM: That's kind short huh? I have to ask you about the telethon thing…here are the items that are available:

1, Millennium Toe Nails (it dye your toe nails into neon purple)

2, Millennium Socks (it has power to turn people into socks) 

3, Yami Yugi's boxers? O__o

4, Seto Kaiba's silver trench coat

5, Yugi's teddy bear

6, Ryou's naked baby pictures

7, Malik's motorcycle 

8, Isis' dress

9, Joey's Red Eyes Black Dragon?

10, Yami Yugi's "cape"

11, Seto's Blue Eyes White Dragon Cards


End file.
